


The Baby Creature

by 5horrorprinces



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5horrorprinces/pseuds/5horrorprinces
Summary: Requested by ndolphin552 on Tumblr Hey :) can you do a Ricky Horror imagine where he meets your young daughter, Ameliya, for the first time? Really fluffy then smutty at the end? Thanks. And glad to give you something to do. Lol: DAuthors Note: I hope you like this one. I really enjoyed writing this imagine for you. It was a lot of fun. Hopefully it's as cute as I think it is.Stay strong my lovelies xx,Ally





	The Baby Creature

I've been close friends with Motionless for a few years. The guys and you considered each other family. They would do anything for me. Nothing would prevent them from helping me when I needed it, especially since my ex dumped you after he found out that I was four months pregnant with his child. The guys practically took me in when he left me hanging to become a single mother. I was hoping one day that you and Ricky could be more than friends so that my daughter wouldn't be fatherless.

By the time I gave birth to your beautiful baby girl at the hospital in Scranton, I was getting calls and texts non-stop from the guys to see how I and my baby girl were doing. They absolutely fell in love with Ameliya, your daughter and they haven't even met her yet because they were on tour in Spain when I went into labor. I have mainly been getting calls and texts from Ricky because he was the one that worried about me the most. Even though, Ryan, Josh's fiancé, helped me with Ameliya while they were away.

Ricky kept you updated on how the guys were doing and how the tour was coming along. He'd always want you to know when he'll be back home from tour as soon as he figured out when tour would be done or when there is a date in Scranton. This time, the tour was going to be finished sooner than later, as in it will be done in a few days. I was happy that I got to see the guys sooner than I thought I would. I really wanted the guys to meet my daughter. Ricky will be the one to meet her first, obviously, since he let you move into his house. I felt bad for taking the man cave away from him though, even if he said it was okay to help you with the baby.

Since Ricky would be back in a few days, you have been spending the past week cleaning the house. You've managed to keep it moderately clean while Ricky was away but now that tour is almost done, you want the house absolutely spotless for his return home from tour. He always appreciates coming home to a spotless house, all laundry finished and put away, and a bed made with the sheets changed and clean. What he loved the most was when I had the time to cook him his favorite dinner to eat the day he came home from tour. This time around, I was able to go out to Buffalo Wild Wings to get some wings for us. I got enough wings for the whole band to have some seconds, just in case they were coming over for dinner tonight.

By the time I got home, I barely had enough time to make the mashed potatoes and gravy as a side before he came home. I just got a call from Ricky telling me that he would be home in about five minutes and that the guys would be coming over for dinner to meet Ameliya and catch up with you but it would be probably be an hour before the guys would come over. He mentioned that Chris has ordered a few of our favorite pizzas from Domino's for dinner along with that the girlfriends would be coming over. Well you guess that you and the guys are going to have wings and pizza for dinner.

A few minutes before he walked in the door, you were finished with the food and had it all in the oven to keep it warm. I also was able to feed and get Ameliya to bed before he walked through the door. I decided to take a quick shower so that you wouldn't smell like baby barf when you gave him a hug after he got home from the long tour. He walked through the door before I could even get undressed to shower.

"Y/N! I'm home!" Ricky shouted as he walked through the door carrying all of his baggage from the tour. I ran up to him and greeted him with a big hug after he set everything down where he stood. I practically ran into his arms hugging him.

"I'm sorry that I smell all sweaty and like baby puke. I haven't had the chance to shower yet!"

"It's fine, Y/N. I was actually thinking about taking a shower with you when I got home, if you haven't taken one already. If that's okay with you! But the thing is, I don't want to have sex until later on tonight. I missed you soo much!" He kissed me on the forehead but this time, it was like a boyfriend would kiss you softly, sweetly, and passionately on the forehead. I looked at him with with a look in my eyes that screamed, 'just kiss me on the fucking lips already, asshole!'

"Lets go take that shower. I really need one. I'll help you with your bags!" We each grabbed a bag and headed to his room so we could take a shower. "I'll take a shower with you on one condition. It has too be a quick one because I gotta be able to hear Ameliya cry when she wakes up."

"We also gotta be boyfriend and girlfriend for me to be 100% comfortable with this!"

"Then yes, I will be yours!"

~  20 minutes later ~

It didn't take us long to finish up the shower together. It felt nice to be able to finally be able to take one and not smell like baby puke or baby powder for once. The shower was made more enjoyable with Ricky. Words can't express how happy I was when he asked me to be his girlfriend. It made me even happier that he said he'll love Ameliya unconditionally.

"Did you say hi to Ameliya, yet? I betcha she'll enjoy meeting you."

"I haven't yet. I was waiting for you to finish getting dressed. I was afraid that she would start crying when she saw me."

"Oh stop! She won't do that. Now come on, I want you too meet my daughter!" I grabbed him by the hand dragged him to Ameliya's nursery. "Do you want to hold her, Ricky?" Ricky nodded as I started to pick her up from the crib. "Do you know how to hold a baby?"

"Yeah." Ricky choked on his words and started to tear up while holding her. "She's beautiful, Y/N! I don't understand why anyone would not want to be her father."

"Wanna sit down in the living room to play with her? I can bring out a blanket and a few of her toys if you want!"

"Yeah. That would be great." Ricky smiled and started to walk to the living room while I grabbed Ameliya a blanket and one or two of her teddy bears, then went out to the living room to see Ricky falling more in love with my daughter. I unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground so Ricky can pay with Ameliya.

The doorbell rang.

Ricky was startled. He got up to answer the door. "Ricky, stop! I'll answer the door. You can keep playing with Ameliya."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to my daughter as I answered the door to a warm welcoming smile from the guys. Chris and Ryan was carrying the pizzas that Chris ordered. I invited them in. Everyone gave me a hug before coming in. They ask went into the living room to sit down and play with Ameliya. Chris and Ryan went to the kitchen to set the pizza down then proceeded to the living room to meet my daughter and socialize. I got up to make some sweet tea. I got out some cups and plates for everyone to use, along with the wings that I got from Buffalo Wild Wings.

Once when I got everything ready, I called everyone to come and get some food. I went into the living room to watch my daughter while everyone else got their food. I ate some of the wings before Ricky got home for dinner so I didn't have to worry about someone watching my daughter.

"Y/N, I'm sorry that the guys and I couldn't make it to Ameliya's birth a few months ago." Chris mentioned to me as he was stuffing his face with pizza and wings. "Ricky couldn't stop talking about meeting your daughter ever since we got the call from Ryan that you went into labor. I knew from then on that he wanted to be her dad. Did he ask you out yet? We all dared him to do it cause he was to afraid you'd reject him."

Everyone let out a laugh when Ricky started to blush. "He did actually and I said yes. He left out the part where he was dared to because he was afraid to be rejected. I guess I should have sent everyone more photos and updates of Ameliya to help with him constantly talking about her but ever since I was able to go back to work, I haven't been able to do much of that." I giggled at the information that Chris told me as I played with my daughter. "Oh, Josh and Ryan, I have to thank you for letting me bring Ameliya to work with me. I don't exactly trust a nanny, daycares, or baby sitters. Even if I do a full background check on them."

Ryan and Josh smiled at me. Ryan replied since Josh was inhaling his food. "It's no problem Y/N! I really enjoy seeing Ameliya everyday at the oddity shop. She's a complete sweetheart, just like her mommy."

"Y'all wanna watch a movie? I was thinking about watching  _Coraline_  or  _The Nightmare Before Christmas_." Ghost quickly replied with a yes to watching  _Coraline_. It startled me at how quickly he replied. I waited a bit longer for everyone else's answer on if they wanted to watch a movie or not. Once when everyone agreed to  _Coraline_  I put it on for everyone to watch even though we were all focused on catching up and playing with Ameliya. It's okay though I just wanted some background noise when everyone was quiet or something to watch when I zone out into my own little world.

I really enjoyed spending time with the guys to catch up. I'm glad they came home. "Hey, Ryan, Josh? Do y'all want to watch Ameliya for the night so Ricky and I can have some time alone tonight?"

"We'll be more than happy to, sweetheart." Ryan replied happily and enthusiastic. She seemed so happy to have Ameliya stay the night. Ryan and Josh made her a nursery when they found out I was pregnant that Ameliya will use anytime she stays the night.

"Thank you so much, Ryan! I really appreciate it!" We all continued to socialize until  _Coraline_  was over while I got a bag ready of Ameliya's stuff for Ryan and Josh to use. By the time I finished packing the bag, the movie was done. All I had to do it's fold up the blanket that she was playing on and pack it. I handed the bag over to Josh. "You guys have a car seat for Ameliya, right?"

"Yes, Y/N! Don't worry. We'll take good care of her while she's with us." I sighed with a bit of relief, but not much, at the comment Ryan made. It won't change the fact that I will always worry about my daughter no matter where she's at our what she's doing. I guess it's that motherly instinct I have. It feels so weird to  have this worry that I have for something that I gave birth to a few months ago.

After everyone left, a tear started to roll down my face. Ricky noticed that I was crying and started to wipe my tears away with his thumbs while his hands caressed my face. He grabbed my waist with one of his hands and pulled me in closer to him. He stopped wiping my tears away, held my face gently with both hands, pulled my face in closer, and kissed me gently and passionately. He then held me close and tight to help make me feel better.

He kissed me on the cheek and started to whisper in my ear, "I love you. There's nothing that will prevent me from loving you. What did you have planned for our night alone together?"

I smiled softly and awkwardly twirling my thumbs. "Well, I was thinking about watching a movie, then have some sex later,  _if_  that's okay with you!" Ricky looked at me with a surprised look, which caught me off guard. "Or not. We can just watch movies, Dexter, and Supernatural."

"Sweetheart, I'm perfectly fine with this. We can watch a movie and have sex or completely bypass watching the movie and skip right to having sex." Ricky brought me in closer to him and hugged me tight. "Do you still wanna watch a movie and have sex afterwards? I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

He leaned in to kiss me. "Yes, I still want to do it. This is why I asked Ryan and Josh to watch Ameliya for the night! If you want we can skip the movie and go straight to the sex or watch a movie then not even pay attention to the movie."

"I like that idea. I vote for us to watch  _Halloween_  while we do this stuff!" I laughed and went to go put in  _Halloween_  for us to watch while we do this kinky business. Ricky went to go sit down on the couch while I was putting the movie on. After I put it on, I went to Ricky sitting on the couch and cuddled him. About twenty minutes into the movie, I was on Ricky's lap making out with him. We were both in our undergarments fore playing as we were making out.

Ricky started to trace the straps of my bra making me think that he would unhook the back and take it off. He traced the whole shape of my bra making me have the best orgasm that I have ever had. After he was done tracing my bra, he took it off and started to play with my breast for a while. I moaned each and every time he tugged, pulled, and bit my breast. I managed to get him to stop so I can pull down his boxers so I could pleasure him for once. He pulled my hair and moaned as I progressed to play with it more until he finally gave in pulled me off, picked me up, ripped my underwear off, and put it in me.

Each time he pounded, I let out a moan. With each moan, he went harder. Each time I scratched his back, he went rougher and deeper making me let out a scream. Anytime he slowed down, he would bite and kiss the side of my neck to try to give me a hickey but never truly succeeded until he got down to my chest.

By the time we finished, we were in the bedroom and out of breath. "I'm going to go turn off the TV and clean off my dick. I'll be right back to cuddle you, sweetheart."

I just laid there in our bed, under the covers, waiting for him to get back to stay warm. When he finished with everything that he said he was going to do, he got back under the covers to cuddle me. I laid my head on his chest and started to trace his chest softly with my hand. The sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep for the night. Before he fell asleep, he kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
